Fichu cours de potion !
by Xanco'26.30
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouvent les mains liées après un facheux accident de potion, curieusement cela ne s'avère pas si terrible que ça en a l'air...


**Titre :** Fichu cours de potion !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient ici u__u ...

**Rating :** " M " voyons !

**Couple :** HP/DM... encore une évidence ! x)

**Note :** Et un petit OS en commençant ! :D ( bon d'accord il s'étend sur 18 pages words XD ) Je voulais seulement vous dire, c'est ma première fic, mon premier lemon et je l'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps de cela, je l'ai ce matin à 1H20, alors s'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse mais c'est normal ! XD

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

**Fichu cour de potion !**

***POV Harry***

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien : celui de Draco Malfoy. Oui, oui, mon pire ennemis. En fait, il n'est plus mon pire ennemis depuis que la personne que je détestait le plus au monde après lui est responsable du pourquoi je suis coincé avec Malfoy. Je vous explique : IL N'Y A MAINTENANT PERSONNE QUE JE DÉTESTE PLUS QUE SNAPE!!

Quoi? Vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Alors je vais commencé par le début…

***Flash Back***

* * *

C'est un lundi matin comme les autres et je me rends à mon « cours préféré ». Potion avec les Serpentards! Non mais! Je déteste le cours, je déteste les Serpentards et je déteste Snape… Trois en un! Sacré beau lundi matin vous me direz. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais…

J'entre dans la classe et je croise direct le regard du déplaisant Draco Malfoy. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans ses prunelles orageuses. Une nouvelle lueur. Si si, je connaît le regard de mon ennemis mieux que personne, à force de se fixer méchamment, ça doit être la même chose pour lui. Et puis on ne dit pas qu'il faut garder ses amis près de soit, mais ses ennemis encore bien plus?

C'est juste la fouine vous me direz, mais je n'aime pas les changements, car on ne peut jamais s'y attendre, justement. Et ce matin, au lieu de me dévisager avec une grimace de dégoût, il me fixe d'une drôle de manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore celui là? Le blond a présentement l'air de tout sauf de quelqu'un qui prépare un coup, mais on ne sait jamais, c'est quand même Malfoy!

J'arrête de me préoccuper de ce que Malfoy « pourrait préparer » et souris a Ron qui me salut de sa place. Je lui renvois son salut et va le rejoindre en m'asseyant entre lui et Hermione. J'installe mon sac sur le dos de ma chaise et fout mes bouquins de potions sur mon bureau.

-Salut Harry!, me dit gentiment Hermione.

-S'lut!, lui répondis-je.

-Et alors, t'as finit le devoir qu'il fallait remettre, tu sais l'espèce de long parchemin sur…?, commença Ron, paraissant toujours chercher le sujet du devoir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent exagérément. Il a pas dit « devoir » celui là?! Je suppose qu'Hermione a du remarquer la tête que je faisais, car elle soupire maintenant de profond désespoir. Et oui, Snape allait être en colère…

-Quoi tu l'as pas fait vieux?!, s'écria Ron, prenant soudainement un air effrayé. Je comptais sur toi pour la copier en 10 sec !

Hermione laissa maintenant écrasé sa tête sur le livre qu'elle lisait, tandis que Ron riait, fier de son coup. Idiot… J'étais donc certainement le seul à ne pas l'avoir fait, c'est bien ça? C'est à mon tour de m'écrasé la tête… sans livre pour l'amortir par contre. Aieeeuhh!

Le pire fut lorsque je relevais la tête. Le visage de Snape… Il me souriait!! Que se passe-il donc?! Je me pince… AIE! Non je ne rêvais pas. Snape m'a bien sourit, mais je le vois détourner directement son regard sur Malfoy à qui il fait un clin d'œil. Celui-ci évite son regard très rapidement en se retournant. Je peux tout de même voir que le blond est très perturbé, il semble en colère et une petite rougeur apparaît sur le haut de sa joue visible.

Je me surprend alors à pensé qu'il est mignon ainsi. Décidément ce n'est pas du tout un jour normal ! Mais euh… J'y pense. Pourquoi Snape a-t-il fait un clin d'œil à la fouine ?… Euh, à la réflexion, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui se passe entre eux !!

-Eh vieux ! T'es dans les vapes ? Ça fait 3 fois que je te demande si tu as fait le devoir du deuxième cours !, s'exclama Ron avec « délicatesse » .

Je reviens à moi et au moment où je vais répondre…

-Tous à vos place, lança Snape de sa voie doucereuse.

Il a beau m'avoir fait un sourire, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va commencer à parler de manière plus chaleureuse…!

-Pour aujourd'hui ( _Eh c'est cool ! Il commence le cours sans avoir demandé le devoir ! YESSS ! Pas de retenue pour moi ! ) _, je vous ai préparé un travail d'équipe ( plusieurs élèves s'échangèrent des regards à cette affirmation ). Équipes, que je choisirai évidemment.

J'entendis quelques plaintes, mais rien de bien prononcé, personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Snape bien entendu ! Surtout moi !

-Les ingrédients et indications sont au tableau ( il fit un mouvement de la main devant ledit tableau sur lequel la concoction d'une potion s'inscrivit ), formons maintenant les équipes, donc : (Snape fit à peu prêt n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne les équipes en autant qu'il puisse mettre un Serpentard avec un Griffondor a terrasser)…Notts et Weasley, Zabini avec Longdubat, Parkinson et Granger et pour finir Draco Malfoy avec…

Oh mon dieu non ! Y'a que moi qu'il reste, je vais devoir me payer le blondinet tout le cour !!

-À vos chaudron, vos n'avez pas de temps à perdre !

C'est moi ou Snape venait d'utiliser BEAUCOUP trop d'entrain pour que sa phrase ait l'air de sortir de sa bouche ? Quoi qu'il en soit je suis collé à Malfoy pour le cours !

Ça suffit les pleurnicheries, je me lève et va chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Une fois les avoir installés soigneusement ( pour ne pas trop les amochés, je suis déjà nul en potion alors il faudrait au moins avoir de bons composants ) dans mes bras je me rends vers la table de Malfoy. Lorsque je lève la tête vers lui, je remarque que…

-C'est gentil de bouger ton royal derrière de temps en temps Potter, mais j'ai déjà commencé, donc j'ai déjà les ingrédients. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais?

Je marmonne ce qui ressemblerais à un : « J'savais pas Ducon! », et rapporte le tout à son emplacement. Je me rend ensuite, pour la deuxième fois, au bureau de la fouine et m'assoit sur la chaise libre, soit un peu trop près de ce connard de fil à papa.

-Tu vas tout faire ou…?, demandais-je en approchant ma main du chaudron.

-Bas les pattes Potter !, fit ma Némésis en guise de réponse, me tapant durement les doigts.

Je grimace de douleur et lui lance un regard de mépris absolu. Il sourit et se met à rire doucement. Je rougis légèrement, son rire… Il est charmant lorsqu'il n'est pas empreint d'arrogance ! Par Merlin qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme conneries aujourd'hui !

J'attends alors que mon ennemis de toujours passe aux étapes suivantes de la concoction, de toute façon, il n'a qu'à la finir tout seul sa bouillasse ! C'est ce que je me dit jusqu'à ce que Snape vienne à notre rencontre.

-Toujours là à ne rien faire Mr. Potter ? Mr. Malfoy, je vous interdit de continuer seul, cet empoté ne pourra jamais avancé s'il ne s'exerce pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Malfoy, inexpressif.

Merdeeee… Mais j'en ai pas envie moi de finir cette potion!

Je prend malgré tout ces machins visqueux dont Merlin seul peut bien connaître le nom et les découpes à la va vite en fines rondelles ( enfin, elles n'ont rien de bien fines ! ). Alors que je m'apprête à les mettre dans le chaudron, Malfoy m'arrête brusquement.

-Mais qu'es ce que tu crois faire Potter ?

-Je crois finir ce cour de merde au plus vite !

-Quel imbécile, tu as vu comme les tranches de nuïmes bleues sont difformes ? Snape n'exagère pas quand il dit que tu es complètement nul !, rétorque simplement la blond, la tête haute, un sourire en coin.

-Oh, mais je le sais bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute la potion hein ?! Je me fiches complètement que tes nouim-machin soient dégueulasses!

Puis les insultes fusèrent de plus en plus colorées et finalement, à bout de voir son visage aristocratique me dévisager, j'en vint au poings. Les trucs bleus et visqueux se mélangèrent à une espèce de poudre verdâtre sur laquelle j'ai renversé de petites boules gluantes et oranges. Bref, tout tomba rapidement et n'importe comment dans le chaudron alors que nous nous battions moi et Malfoy.

De petits éclairs de lumières multicolores fusèrent de la marmite, ce qui attira le regard de tous. Snape intervint un peu trop tard. C'est à dire au moment où mon poing, qui avait été trempé dans la « potion », voulu atteindre le visage de Malfoy qui en se protégeant, le reçut directement dans sa main. Le professeur, presque indifféremment, empêcha de faire exploser le chaudron d'un mouvement de main et lança un sort de nettoyage sur tout le secteur qui avait été atteint de la substance bleuté. Le connard et moi en furent, du coup, nettoyés. Mais au moment où je voulu enlever mon poing de celui de Malfoy, celui-ci ne m'obéissait plus. Je me débats fermement, mais ma main reste obstinément dans celle de mon ennemi.

Je secoue la tête en voyant le maître de potion sourire en coin, cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Alors que le blond, lui, ne semble pas très étonné de ce lien stupide entre lui et moi. Se passe-t-il quelque chose dont j'ignore l'existence ?

***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

Stupide n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause d'une banale potion que je suis collé à Malfoy… Qui l'eu cru ?

Alors, pendant que Snape racontait sa version des faits au professeur Dumbledore, moi j'étais coincé avec la main de Malfoy dans la mienne, assit sur une des deux chaises devant le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore écoutait le fâcheux récit ( drôlement Snape n'a commencé à manifesté de la colère qu'au moment où il parlait au directeur de l'accident ) de Snape, ne semblait pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention, il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un à qui l'on a raconté plusieurs fois la même histoire. Comme s'il était déjà au courant vous voyez ? J'ai même cru le voir nous regardé d'un air rêveur et heureux moi et Malfoy, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien que je soit collé à cet espèce d'idiot décoloré…

Pour sa part, la fouine n'était pas très bavarde, certainement que les injures fuseront plus tard me suis-je dit… Vivement lorsque nous serions seuls ! C'est fou comme j'adore cette situation… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sarcastique ne vous en faites pas!

En fait, nous avions été tout les deux bien sages depuis notre sortie du cour, il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter de sa chaise de toute manière ! Cette situation laissait tellement Malfoy insensible que j'avais décidé d'en faire de même, nous avions même perdu le cour de la discussion tant le sujet n'était pas important. Enfin… sauf au moment où Dumbledore a parlé de cohabitation ! Là je crois que je n'ai jamais sauté aussi vite de ma chaise !

Quand je pense à la tête que faisait le blond ! J'en rit encore ! Puis nous nous sommes encore battu évidemment, il est prévisible que les coup de poing et de pied soient de la partie si vous dites à un Harry Potter et à un Draco Malfoy qu'il vont devoir partagé leur quotidien pendant une semaine MINIMUM !

Et c'est pourquoi je suis dans ses appartements de préfets, dans sa chambre de préfet et dans son lit de préfet… Hermione m'a cédé la place et je me demande franchement comment elle fait pour ne pas le taper celui-la ! Vivre avec cet affreux ! Bien qu'il ne soit pas désagréable à regarder… Mais sa méchanceté le rend affreux voilà !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, tandis que le blond dors profondément. Merde mais comment il fait pour ronfler en sachant qu'il tient la main de son pire ennemi ! Je croyais que je le dégoûtais beaucoup plus… Mais bon, moi ce n'ai pas nécessairement une question de dégoût, mais plutôt une question de position. Je dors toujours sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, mais la blondinette elle, elle dors sur le dos et les bras le long du corps. Sujet qui a longuement été débattu, et j'ai perdu comme vous pouvez le constater. En fait, je n'ai pas complètement perdu, puisque j'ai réussit à faire un compromit : Malfoy dors comme il veut, Potter mange à sa table à lui. Ah ah, je suis fier d'avoir parvenu à le faire flancher sur ce point !

N'empêche que je dors vraiment très mal. En plus, je l'ai sur le dos toute la journée ! Vous imaginez, même pour allez pisser. Dur de s'habiller aussi…

***Fin du POV Harry***

* * *

C'est pendant que Harry se lamentait intérieurement sur les inconvénients de sa liaison forcé que Draco bougea doucement, se tournant sur le côté, celui de Harry. Le blond gémit légèrement. Ce qui n'en fit pas moins sursauté Harry, incertain de ce qu'il venait vraiment d'entendre. Le brun se voulait blasé de ce bref son, mais il en était tout de même fasciné et, curieux d'en entendre d'avantage, il tendit une oreille attentive.

C'est alors que le prince des Serpentards se déplaça complètement jusque sur celui des Griffondors. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille du brun tandis que l'autre suivait le long du bras de Harry, leur mains étant liées. Sa tête blonde se cala dans son cou. Le brun en rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, sur le point de réveiller Malfoy pour le bousculé brusquement, mais il ne le fit pas et attendit plutôt la suite. Le Survivant sentit une bosse assez proéminente dans le pantalon de pyjama du blond et en gémit de désespoir. Pourquoi ne le réveillait-il tout simplement pas? Il n'y arrivait pas voilà, il profitait. Harry ne préféra pas continuer à réfléchir jusqu'au « de quoi profitait-il donc? », restant toujours immobile.

Le blond gémit plus fort cette fois-ci et lui balança un léger mouvement de hanche. Au grand déplaisir du jeune homme, ce geste le fit bander instantanément ! Il se maudit intérieurement. Quel idiot il faisait…Il était dans le même lit que Malfoy qui lui couvrait entièrement le corps du sien et il n'avait qu'à se faire aller des hanches pour lui donner une de ces triques !

Tandis que le jeune Malfoy faisait un rêve érotique et le prenait pour la fille, lui, Harry Potter alias la dernière personne soupçonnée de partager sa couche, bandait comme un cheval avec en tête des idées loin d'être catholiques. Y avait-il pire ? se demandait inlassablement le Survivant.

Il comprenait que le blond était très séduisant, voire le genre de mecs qu'il ramèneraient bien chez lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais il y avait un tout petit problème… C'est qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy ! Donc même s'il était tout à fait son genre, jamais il ne se permettrait de lui donné l'opportunité de se moquer une fois de plus de lui ! Mais comment allait-il faire pour ne pas le plaqué dans un coin sombre et le prendre sur le champ en une semaine entière à le trimbaler au bout du bras ? De plus, Malfoy était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro, il n'avait donc aucune chance !

Il soupira. Quoi ?! Il venait vraiment d'être déçu à l'idée de ne pas avoir de chance avec DRACO MALFOY ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un autre balancement sensuel des hanches du blond, suivit d'un autre gémissement. Le brun ne put réprimé le sien. Il avait, malgré lui, terriblement envie du blond… Allait-il pouvoir se retenir ?

***POV Draco***

* * *

Ah ce Snape ! Au début je ne voulais rien savoir du tout, mais finalement, cette idée de me collé la main à celle de Potter était excellente ! Cela me permet d'être avec lui en permanence, même si je doit joué l'ennemi dégoûté par la situation, bien entendu.

J'adore l'avoir à porté de main, et c'est le cas de le dire ! Je marche avec lui, je suis tout mes cours avec lui, je mange avec lui, je dors avec lui. Le comble ! Ah et puis on va aux toilettes ensembles… et l'on doit s'aider naturellement ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour lui résister lorsqu'il ma demandé, le rouge aux joues, honteusement de l'aider à défaire sa braguette le premier jour ! Oh et puis la douche, c'était assez marrant ! Naturellement Potter à catégoriquement refusé qu'on y entre tout les deux, donc j'ai du lui tenir la main de l'autre côté du rideau et vice versa. Je dois avouer que j'ai du user d'énormément de self-control pour ne pas le toucher alors que l'on s'habillait mutuellement, bref, j'ai adoré ces deux jours !

Présentement je suis avec lui, sur lui, il fait nuit et je m'efforce de « rester endormi ». Ah, encore un gémissement comme ça Potter et je n'arriverai plus à jouer la belle au bois dormant…Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de travers ? Parce qu'il faut bien que j'ai mal fait quelque chose pour que tu ne me réveille pas pour me sauter dessus, non ? Ne joue pas à celui qui n'est pas excité Potter ! Je sais bien que tu est gai, on me l'a si souvent répondu. Je l'ai bien entendu ce geignement ! Même si tu es le premier mec à qui je fais du rentre dedans, je sais que cela voulais traduire ton excitation.

Alors pourquoi est ce que tu soupire comme ça dis ? C'est idiot, mais je me sens presque triste à imaginer la tête qu'il doit avoir. Il soupire encore ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fais bordel ? Il devrait me sauter à l'heure qu'il est ! Au lieu de cela j'ai l'impression d'avoir un corps faible et lasse sous moi.

Je me demande s'il est triste à l'idée que je puisse fantasmer sur une fille dans un rêve érotique… Une idée naît en moi. Nan ! C'est mon ennemi et s'il m'entendait gémir son nom à travers mon « soit-disant » rêve, il en serait certainement dégoûté. C'est à moi de vouloir soupirer maintenant, mais je ne peux pas : je dors voyez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire ça ? Je le fais clairement pour rien de toute manière. Simplement, je veux resté encore blotti contre mon Survivant, donc je reste encore un peu. Que je suis stupide ! Une vrai fillette de Poufsouffle !

Je réprime difficilement un sursaut lorsqu'il flatte doucement mes cheveux. Il y va d'abord maladroitement, incertain, puis plus assuré, passant carrément sa main dans ma pâle chevelure. Je suis aux anges ! Je ne sais pas sur quoi il médite, mais c'est tellement agréable que je n'ose moi-même plus penser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je ne veux pas me poser de questions pour le moment, je suis trop bien !

Sans réfléchir, je recommence mes mouvements de bassin, il a l'air d'aimer, puisqu'il gémit encore plus fort. Il faut dire que j'y vais maintenant sans retenue. Je sens alors son sexe si dur contre le mien et si simplement séparé de minces pantalons de pyjama. Je ne peux alors plus me contrôler, je veux plus.

J'embrasse franchement son cou alors qu'il me suis maintenant dans mon mouvement de va-et-vient et puis je ne peux étouffer ceci :

-Harry…!

***Fin du POV Draco***

* * *

-Harry…!, fait Draco d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

Ledit Harry cessa tout mouvement, incrédule, avait-il bien entendu? Draco n'osait plus bouger lui non plus, simultanément conscient de sa faute. Il avala de travers et releva doucement la tête vers la brun, les joues empourprées. Le Survivant lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il en eu mal.

Les mâchoires de Harry étaient tellement serrées qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Le petit blond s'était alors joué de lui ?! Le chauffer pour l'humilier ensuite ? Il était sérieusement en colère et dans cet excès de honte, honte de s'être fait prendre, il poussa durement le blond. S'il n'étaient pas attachés, Draco en serait tombé au pied du lit.

-Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Harry le regarda comme si cela coulait de source.

-Espèce de sale petit con… fit-il en baissant la tête.

Il marqua une pause, mettant un peu de colère de côté, pour faire cessé le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Je croyais que tu dormais… Que tu rêvais d'une petite salope pulpeuse que tu baisais. Tu as plutôt fait quelque chose qui te répugne simplement pour me rabaisser, pour te moquer de moi ensuite, c'est cela ?!, sa voix monta d'un ton. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Ça t'amusais tellement de penser te vanter d'avoir chauffer le Survivant, sachant qu'il s'est laissé faire, qu'il a aimé cela ? Tu me détestes à ce point là ?

Tandis que Harry avait toujours la tête baissée, le blond s'autorisa un sourire triste. Il s'assit discrètement, se posta devant lui et lui prit le menton dans la main, lui intimant de le regarder.

-Eh… Je ne te déteste pas. Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça, en fait, j'ai simulé un rêve éveillé parce que je me suis dit que ça me ferais un alibi au cas où tu me repousserais… Tu sais, tu me considère comme ton pire ennemi et je faisais de même, mais au fond, je sais que je n'aurais pas du autant te mépriser simplement parce que je pensait ne jamais pouvoir t'avoir… C'était stupide et je comprendrais si tu me frappais à l'instant, après tout je suis habitué, mais…

Le discours bafouillé devenait un peu trop long et fut interrompu par la bouche de Harry. Draco ouvrit grands les yeux, mais se fermèrent instinctivement, alors qu'il savourait le baiser. Sa langue s'insinuait dans la bouche du brun lorsqu'il le repoussa doucement. Draco manqua de le faire revenir brusquement pour un autre baiser. Harry avait toujours les yeux clos et avait posé son front sur celui du prince des Serpents.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme je la voulais cette réponse !

Il semblait serein et heureux. Le brun passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer que le goût de Draco y était toujours. Harry était pourtant inconscient que pendant ce temps, ledit Draco était hypnotisé par ce bout de chaire rose qu'il voulait dans sa bouche. Alors que le blond, à bout, allait reprendre ses lèvres, Harry parla enfin :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je pensais que tu me détestait à un tel point que jamais je n'aurais de chance. Je n'ai donc jamais envisagé te voir autrement qu'en ennemi. Mais alors ce sort…( il désignait leurs mains liées )

-Était une bénédiction pour moi, acheva Draco. Mais je dois avouer qu'il était planifié !

Le blond avait rapidement mentionné le reste de sa phrase, d'un ton plus bas. Harry en sourit.

-Alors je te plaisais au point que tu rate une potion pour nous lié les mains ?

-Euh…fut la réponse intelligente de Draco. En fait, c'est Snape qui a eu l'idée et c'est aussi lui qui a tout préparé…

Le Serpentard se mit a rire légèrement, se passant sa main libre dans les cheveux. Harry souriait de plus en plus.

-Et bah… Je supposes que je dois te remercier ?, en déduisit le Survivant, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux vers son futur amant. C'était un moment comme de nombreux autres qui peuplaient ses rêves. « Quand es-ce que je me réveille? », se demandait-il. Son sourire pervers habituel revint en puissance : il ne se réveillerait pas sans Harry dans ces bras cette fois-ci !

-Ce serait pas de refus, depuis le temps que j'attends !

Harry fut étonné de la réponse, mais répliqua rapidement :

-Moi aussi j'ai attendu figure-toi !

Le blond sourit comme jamais au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Mais le baiser n'eut rien de chaste, tel leur premier. Non, celui-ci était passionné et brusque. Leurs langues furent entraînées dans une valse délicieuse, les emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Jamais un simple baiser ne leur avait fait autant d'effet. Jamais un baiser ne leur avaient parut aussi bon, aussi grisant.

Draco, tout en occupant la bouche du Griffondor, le fit s'allonger sur le lit, s'installant sur lui par la même occasion. Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et chacun comprirent ce qui suivrait. Draco était tellement fébrile et excité qu'il aurait pu demandé au brun de le prendre sur le champ. Mais un Malfoy ne se laisse pas prendre ! Bien qu'il n'avait jamais tenté le coup avec un garçon, Draco décida qu'il serait tout de même dominant. Harry saisit immédiatement les intentions du blondinet et, même si de ce côté il était toujours vierge, il autoriserait tout de même le blond à s'en charger.

Le Survivant se détendit donc complètement, se cala dans le lit et envoya à Draco un regard si intense que celui-ci en fut chambardé.

Le blond s'attaqua rapidement au cou de Harry, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Il passa sa langue experte sur ses clavicules, aspirant brutalement la chair de temps à autre. Draco se disait que de baiser Harry serait semblable à baiser une fille, en oubliant toute la fougue qui le poussait à être dur et brusque en ce moment. En effet, le pauvre Harry, tout meurtrit, ne pouvait que gémir de plus en plus fort.

Le blond était si allumé qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir continuer sans jouir. Il frottait déjà son bassin contre celui de Harry, de plus en plus dur. D'après les réactions du brun, Draco s'y prenait très bien, celui-ci en sourit largement. Harry se laissait faire depuis le début, mais son excitation était telle qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas renversé la situation et prendre le blondinet sur le champ.

Le Serpentard avait peine à l'avouer, mais ça ne lui aurait pas déplut. Pas DU TOUT. Même que ça lui plairait énormément tout conte fait. Il se cala donc contre le Griffondor et cessa tout mouvement. Le Survivant en grogna de frustration, ce qui fit assurément rire Draco, frottant son petit nez dans le cou de Harry. Ce dernier en fut complètement charmé. Il rougit, un air béat sur le visage.

Cette petite scène ne dura pourtant pas. Car à peine Draco put-il profité de ce moment de tendresse que le Survivant l'avait déjà sous lui, plaquant les bras du blond au dessus de sa tête. D'abord étonné de cette brutalité, Draco lui fit de gros yeux ronds, les joues rosies. Cette vision enchanteresse eu don de rendre fou un brun très allumé. Le Prince des glaces concentra toute sa perversité dans son regard et dans son sourire charmeur.

-Alors, qu'attendez-vous monsieur Potter?

Harry ferma les yeux. Le blond avait toujours eu le don de prononcer son nom d'une manière telle qu'il ne pouvait rester indifférent. Un sourire assez large vint fendre son beau visage au teint basané. Ils se regardèrent, amoureux et heureux. Et Harry comprit que ce soir, il ne baiserait pas Draco, il lui ferait l'amour. Doucement, passionnément, amoureusement.

Il commença par lui donner de petit baisers papillons sur le front, sur les joues, au coin de sa bouche. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, rassemblant toute son amour dans ce baiser fervent. Draco en fut profondément touché. Si touché qu'il ferma les yeux et, bien qu'il aurait voulut que le brun le prenne immédiatement il y a quelques minutes, se laissa faire, complètement à la merci de son futur amant.

Harry continua la promenade de sa bouche vers le cou de Draco, léchant doucement à certain endroits, de manière si parfaite que ce dernier s'agrippa durement à ses épaules, voulant désespérément ne faire qu'un avec lui. Tout sourire, le brun fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à ses clavicules, les happant avec de petits coups de langues. Le blond gémissait doucement, soupirant même de plaisir à quelques moments.

Draco, qui ne portait que son pantalon de pyjama la nuit, se cambrait alors que Harry léchait délicatement ses tétons durcit. Le Serpentard, excité comme jamais, se demandait sérieusement ce que cela serait lorsqu'il jouirait. Ce serait indubitablement sa meilleure baise. Aussi, il gémit assez fort lorsque le Survivant mordit un de ses petits bouts de chairs roses.

Harry tentait de garder son calme et de rester doux, mais sa langue se dirigea bien vite vers l'élastique du pyjama de Draco. Il le prit entre ses dents et le regarda, une question silencieuse dans les yeux. Le blond, les prunelles extrêmement sombres, hocha rapidement de la tête, fixant son amour qui tombait déjà son pantalon. Draco était si chamboulé qu'il en aurait presque pleuré. Il se releva sur ses coude et laissa sa tête s'effondrer, gémissant, vers l'arrière alors que Harry léchait déjà l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ne pouvant plus attendre, le prince des Griffondor prit le membre érigé de Draco entre ses doigts et approcha ses lèvres du gland rougit. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son sexe, alors que le blond avait une respiration saccadée. Quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappèrent et Draco qui n'en pouvait plus grogna puis hurla presque :

-Harry !! Prend-la complètement !

Ledit Harry, bien qu'assez étonné du ton suppliant de son ex-ennemi, le regarda, amusé. Le blond releva la tête brusquement et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire immédiatement le Survivant.

-Patience petit dragon…

À ces mots, il avança lentement sa tête vers le sexe de Draco, puis, contraste étonnant, le prit tout entier dans sa bouche à une vitesse plus que satisfaisante. Draco en cria presque de contentement. Mais les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent et il laissa retomber sa tête derrière, gémissant le seul mot qu'il semblait connaître à l'instant: Harry. Celui-ci s'appliquait avec de rapides mouvements de va et vient sur son membre douloureux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, Harry stoppa tout mouvement et relâcha tranquillement le sexe de Draco. Le Prince des glaces avait de nouveau envie de hurler, mais de frustration cette fois-ci, son érection insatisfaite.

-Pour… quoi tu…t'arrêtes?, demanda brusquement Draco, à bout de souffle.

Le brun sourit doucement, lui aussi avait une érection assez douloureuse.

-Pas tout de suite, fut sa seule réponse.

Il écarta ses cheveux légèrement mouillés de sueur et vola un baiser rapide à Draco, encore pantelant. Harry commençait à l'embrasser, lorsque Draco sentit une douleur gênante au niveau de son postérieur : Harry le préparait.

« ENFIN!! » pensa le blond, de nouveau agité.

Le Survivant continuait ses baisers langoureux alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait en Draco, copiant les mouvement du premier. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais… Harry avait prit sa verge en main, l'astiquant avec soin, donc le Serpentard oublia rapidement la douleur. Draco ne put tout de même réprimer un gémissement de douleur lorsque le troisième doigt pénétra.

Après plusieurs mouvement de ciseaux, Harry, jugeant Draco prêt, retira ses doigts. Le brun le regarda intensément. Le blondinet approuva du chef, la confiance aveuglée par toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Harry lui sourit, ne le lâchant pas du regard, alors que son propre sexe entrait doucement en Draco. Ce dernier prit la main de son amour dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement lui indiquant qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur, que tout était parfait. Draco ne put tout de même pas empêcher son visage d'avoir l'air souffrant lorsque Harry fut totalement en lui. Le brun, un peu inquiet, fut très doux au début, peut-être même trop :

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre…, fit remarquer Draco, souriant.

Cette phrase eu don de le faire rire. Aussi, le Survivant accéléra de plus en plus ses va et viens, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Draco en cria même lorsqu'il atteint sa prostate. C'était tellement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait put avoir. Cela n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait avec une fille !

Les mains tremblantes de Harry cherchèrent celles de son amant. Leurs doigts se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser vibrant d'émotion et de désir.

-Harry…!, fit la voix devenue rauque de Draco entre leurs lèvres.

Le concerné grogna d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Et comme pour lui procurer encore plus de satisfaction qu'il ne devait en ressentir, Harry prit le sexe de Draco en main et lui fit subir le même traitement qu'il n'y avait pas très longtemps.

-Haaaryyyy !!

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien sauf Harry, Draco ne voyait, ne ressentait et n'entendait plus rien à part Harry.

Et c'est alors que le Survivant se défonçait dans des mouvement devenus brusques et presque violents que Draco se déversa dans sa main en hurlant son nom. Le brun le suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans la jouissance, échappant un râle sauvage.

Épuisé, Harry tomba, haletant et en sueur sur son partenaire, complètement soufflé lui aussi. Après quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière, le Griffondor se retira du blond et s'affala sur le côté, pour ne pas écrasé son amant. Ledit amant passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et s'allongea sur lui, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Je t'aime…, murmura-t-il avait de s'endormir, épuisé.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et contrairement au blond, il dormit à peine de la nuit, repensant à ces deux petits mots.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

Ce n'est que vers 5h30 du matin, alors que le Survivant réfléchissait encore à lui et Draco, à leur … couple ?, qu'il se rendit compte que leurs mains n'étaient plus liées. Depuis peut-être un long bout de temps même. Harry réprima un rire en se disant qu'ils avaient été tellement emportés et excités par les évènements qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués que leurs mains étaient libres. Le brun riait, mais il se sentit soudain emplit d'une crainte assez étrange.

Il avait été si bien avec la main de son amour dans la sienne et maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'elle n'y était plus, il avait peur. Peur de s'être fait de faux espoirs, pourtant cela était stupide : Draco dormait encore contre son torse en ce moment même ! Il lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait… C'était bien ce qu'il avait entendu non?

Et puis d'ailleurs…quand et pourquoi exactement leur mains n'étaient-elles plus liées ? Il haussa des épaules. De cette réponse, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, malgré sa curiosité.

Ce qu'il voulait absolument, ce qui pourrait le soulager et faire sa journée reposait sur ce qu'allait faire cette petite boule de chaleur, qui dormait présentement tout contre lui, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Draco émit un petit gémissement de bien être et s'étira tel un chat, laissait flotter sur son visage, un doux sourire béat et réjoui. Il ouvrit ensuite ses magnifiques yeux gris. Le blond se réinstalla sur Harry en appuyant son menton sur le haut de son torse, près du visage de ce dernier pour le regarder avec tendresse.

-Bonjour, lui dit gentiment le petit ange.

Ledit ange lui fit un joli sourire et Harry le lui renvoya. Le blond fut tout de même inquiet lorsqu'il remarqua l'état anxieux de son amant.

-Ça va ?

-Bien sûr, seulement je viens de voir Draco Malfoy se réveiller tout sourire et il m'a salué d'une manière on ne peut plus chaleureuse… Trouve l'erreur ?

Draco rit doucement, c'est vrai que tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Mais c'est de ta faute je te rappelle !, rétorqua-t-il, faussement outré.

-Ah oui ?

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre et embrassa son ex-rival avec une telle douceur que celui-ci en fondit.

-Je t'aime.

Harry en fut de nouveau surprit, mais cette fois Draco était totalement éveillé pour le voir. Il prit soudain peur, une lueur d'anxiété dans son regard d'acier. Agacé par le silence qui s'installait, il continua :

-Ce n'est pas réciproque ?

Draco avait posé la question avec tellement de sérieux et de peur dans la voix que Harry en fut touché. Alors le petit fils à papa de Malfoy purement hétéro l'aimerais sincèrement ?

-Bien sûr que c'est réciproque voyons !, affirma Harry en riant énergiquement, se réjouissant de la mine soulagée du blond.

Ce dernier enserra le corps de son amour dans une tendre étreinte, déposant par la même occasion un bisou sur l'un des pectoraux de Harry. Le brun expira profondément, les yeux dans le vague.

*°*H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M**-**H**P**x**D**M*°*

-Oh et puis, juste une question comme ça, comment nos mains se sont-elles séparées?

-En fait… un sort bien simple suffisait et Rogue le connaissait, mais j'en ai été informé hier dans l'après-midi et tu sais, j'étais fâché, je…

-Ahh, dit donc que tu le sais depuis que tu portes des couches, mais que cela ne t'intéressait pas de t'en servir avant hier soir !

-Bon… C'est vrai… Mais qui ne le connaît pas ?

-Moi !

-Mais toi ce n'est…

-Dit le si tu me trouves débile !

-Mais non, c'est pas ça..

-Ah ! Un Malfoy qui se justifie, on aura tout vu !

-Oh, mais veux tu bien te taire ?

-…

-Mmmm….!

-Oh non, ça c'est de la triche !!

* - **F**i**n** - *


End file.
